


I Love You More Than You Think

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pining, and also stupid idiots, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: When the coin had landed right in the crack between the floorboards Dex’s heart had stopped. His first thought: I can’t live with Nursey.Only afterwards he'd realized why he’d reacted the way he did. Gay fucking panic. He liked Nursey. He really fucking liked him. And maybe he could deal with that in his own time. But he still had a shit ton of internalized homophobia to deal with and that was hard enough without one of ‘Samwell’s Most Beautiful’ sleeping in the same room as him.





	1. Red Gatorade Is Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely based off of the song 'I love you more than you think' by rizzle kicks. someone made a nurseydex edit to that song a million years ago and for the life of me i could not stop thinking about it.

In theory, Dex didn’t mind sharing a room.

Growing up he’d always shared a room with a sister or two. Coming to college and having roommates wasn’t that much of a change. It was the little things. Like, instead of dirty bras underneath his bed he found boxers.

Freshman and sophomore year passed without incident. All his roommates were compsci majors like him. They stayed late at the library most nights and had an unspoken agreement to keep their mini fridge stocked with Redbull and bottled Starbucks coffee.

No, it wasn’t having a roommate that made Dex freak out. It was the fact that his roommate was none other than Nursey.

Dex hadn’t been the best person when he’d come to Samwell. He could admit that. He knew he should admit that.

He’d grown up a in a homogenous small town. Not that it was any excuse but it was easy- too easy- to believe what his friends and family believed. To never question things even when he should have.

When Dex was fourteen and struck with the realization that maybe he wasn’t 100% straight he’d shut down. His response- the only response to him- was to shove that thought deep deep down where no one would ever see it.

He was terrified people could smell it on him. He used toxic masculinity like a shield. He threw himself into hockey, so tired and strung out that he almost forgot what he was running from.

The main reason Dex chose Samwell was his scholarship. His years of leaving everything on the ice payed off. He’d been offered a full ride.

Dex was the youngest of five and he wasn’t stupid. He knew that there wasn’t enough to send him to college. That he’d be drowning in debt even if he went to a university in-state.

Dex didn’t want to go to community college in the same town he’d lived all his life. He’d sent out his Samwell application in secret. He didn’t think anything would come of it. It was just a stupid wish, a waste of his summer job money to pay the application fee.

He’d never told anyone but when he’d opened his Samwell acceptance letter he’d cried. For what he wasn’t sure. That he was going to college and at the end of it all there would be no debt breathing down his neck? That he was escaping Maine? That maybe the rumors he’d heard about Samwell being an accepting community were true?

He’d told his parents and his sisters and they were proud. His sisters tackled him and his mom smoothed his hair and his dad gruffly congratulated him.

Dex’s family especially loved to show their enthusiasm via Samwell University Merch. His dad bought him a Samwell Republican sticker for his birthday. Dex forced a smile, slapped it on his laptop, and tried not to flinch as his dad pat him on the back and bragged about him to his extended family.

He knew he was leaving Maine. He knew was going to be playing hockey at a Division One school. He did not know his D-man was going to be Nursey.

Dex’s Samwell Republican sticker attracted Nursey’s attention immediately. After receiving dirty looks from Nursey for months, Dex finally took it off. It wasn’t even like he’d wanted it in the first place, he’d just wanted to make his dad happy.

Dex had a temper and an argumentative streak that did not mix well with Nursey and an accusatory tone. It took some time and some meddling on Bitty’s part for Dex to realize Nursey wasn’t arguing for fun. He was arguing because the issues they disagreed on actually affected his life.

So Dex had slowly become more politically aware. Now it was hard to not cringe when he looked back at his past self. But he was getting better. He was actually educating himself instead of being blissfully ignorant.

Yes, Nursey was rich and would never have to worry about money. But, Dex was white and that gave him infinite amounts of privilege.

After reconciling these two things, the tension between Dex and Nursey dropped significantly.

Gone were the rough days of Freshman year with Chowder holding them all together by a thread. Dex and Nursey were actually friends now. Their chemistry of the ice was the best it’d ever been. Dex didn’t automatically say no to hangouts that included Nursey.

But Dex had been ready for the luxury of his own room, content that no one on the team would be far if he wanted to seek out company.

When the coin had landed right in the crack between the floorboards Dex’s heart had stopped. His first thought: I can’t live with Nursey.

Only afterwards he'd realized why he’d reacted the way he did. Gay fucking panic. He liked Nursey. He really fucking liked him. And maybe he could deal with that in his own time. But he still had a shit ton of internalized homophobia to deal with and that was hard enough without one of ‘Samwell’s Most Beautiful’ sleeping in the same room as him.

He had the whole summer to overthink the situation. But he wanted to live at the Haus. He’d worked his ass off to do it. And not even thoughts of living surrounded by Nursey’s gray eyes and the smell of Nursey’s laundry detergent were going to stop him.

Junior year started and things were actually okay. Dex and Nursey still fought but there were no longer any barbs. It was always stupid shit like which Gatorade flavor was better

“Blue all the way,” Dex said.

“Yes,” Chowder agreed empathetically.

“You guys are so wrong. Red,” Nursey challenged.

“No,” Dex and Chowder chorused.

“Seriously,” Nursey said, glancing at Dex’s red hair for a split second, “Red is the best.” Dex blushed and changed the subject.

*******

After first semester, Dex’s annoyance with Nursey’s habits morphed into endearment. Like how Nursey only listened to shitty indie music playlists on Spotify and how he held his pen in between his teeth when he annotated books even if that pen happened to be Dex’s.

Being with each other 24/7 actually improved their hockey play. Now that they were juniors, they got way more ice time. Nursey was the best d-man Dex had ever played with. They’d always made fun of Ransom and Holster’s mind meld but Dex was starting to think they weren’t just making it up

Dex could tell when Nursey was stressed about class just by looking at him. “Annie’s?” Dex would ask into the quiet frustration that would build up in their room and Nursey would always say yes.

Dex noticed that Nursey practiced on his own when he was unhappy with how a game went. Somehow, Dex started joining him without it seeming like an awkward intrusion.

After a particularly nasty loss, Dex knew Nursey would want to get in some extra practice. Dex watched as Nursey angrily struck puck after puck into the goal.

They’d been at it for a hours. Nursey’s shoulders were still tense. Dex leaned against the backboard, thinking.

He skated over to Nursey and batted the puck away.

“Why,” Nursey deadpanned, already grabbing for another puck.

Dex huffed. Batted that one away as well.

“Dex,” Nursey pleaded.

“I think we’re good,” Dex said.

Nursey looked at him, unconvinced.

Dex rolled his eyes. “Nursey, you’re a great player. But Jack didn’t even do this much extra practice. I know last game was shitty but we’re working hard every practice and only getting better,” he said.

The corner of Nursey’s mouth twitched. “Did you steal that line from a Lifetime movie?” Nursey asked.

Dex rolled his eyes. “You’re the best player I’ve ever played with, Nurse. Take a break,” Dex said.

Nursey blinked. “I think that’s the most coherent thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Dex snorted. “Dick,” he said, but there was no bite.

Dex skated towards the exit of the rink and thankfully Nursey followed him.

“You too,” Nursey said, later that night when they were both lying in their bunks.

“Hmm?” Dex said, half asleep.

“What you said earlier. You’re a great player. I- I love playing with you,” Nursey said quietly.

Dex was definitely awake now. The sincerity in Nursey’s voice was making Dex’s heart hammer. He could feel Nursey waiting for a response. “I think that’s the most coherent thing you’ve ever said to me,” Dex finally said, trying to lighten the mood.

Nursey laughed. “God, shut the fuck up Pointdexter. Just take the compliment,” he said.

“Okay,” Dex said.

“Okay,” Nursey said.

Dex laid in bed awake for hours before he could fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr my url is stynzy
> 
> next chapter will be up soon:) thanks for reading and please comment if you enjoyed it! i love two (2) idiots in love


	2. The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dex opened the door to their bedroom, he froze. Nursey was still awake; he had his hands braced on his dresser like he couldn’t hold himself up. Without thinking, Dex dropped his backpack and hurried over to Nursey.
> 
> “Are you okay? Nursey?” Dex said frantically, tentatively touching Nursey’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I hc Nursey as having anxiety? Yes  
Am I projecting my own issues onto Nursey bc I identify with his character? Also yes

Somehow, first semester was coming to a close. Midterms were looming and the Haus was eerily quiet. It was nearing midnight and Dex had been in the CS lab all day. He slowly walked up the stairs, urging them not to squeak so much. He assumed Nursey was already asleep and didn’t want to wake him. 

When Dex opened the door to their bedroom, he froze. Nursey was still awake; he had his hands braced on his dresser like he couldn’t hold himself up. Without thinking, Dex dropped his backpack and hurried over to Nursey.

“Are you okay? Nursey?” Dex said frantically, tentatively touching Nursey’s shoulder. 

Nursey didn’t respond. His eyes were closed tightly and his breaths were coming short and fast. Dex’s mind whirled and landed somewhere between asthma and allergies. “Do you have asthma? Or food allergies? How have I known you for this long without knowing this?” Dex asked, increasingly panicked with every question he asked. Dex ripped open Nursey’s bedside table drawer, digging around for an inhaler or an epipen or something. 

“Dex,” Nursey wheezed. “I’m having a panic attack.” 

“Oh,” Dex said. He vaguely registered his surprise in the back of his mind. Somehow, he’d come to think as Nursey as unshakeable. Dex didn’t know how to help him but he needed to do something. “Do you want to sit down?” Dex asked. Nursey, who had been watching Dex’s face closely, paused for a beat then nodded. 

Dex grabbed one of Nursey’s arms and helped him sit on the floor with his back up against his bed. Dex sat next to him, close enough for their shoulders to brush. He could feel Nursey shaking. Dex grit his teeth.

“Should I get someone? A doctor?” Dex asked. Nursey shook his head. 

“Could you just stay?” Nursey said, voice hoarse. 

“Of course,” Dex said, in a much calmer tone than how he felt. He wasn’t sure he could just sit here and watch Nursey struggle to breathe. 

He put his arm around Nursey’s shoulders. “Is this okay?” Dex asked. Nursey nodded. 

Dex thought about his family. How during breaks freshman year he’d been a little homesick and how his sister’s tight hugs had grounded him and made him realize that everything was going to be okay. 

Dex tightened his grip. “This?” Dex asked. Another nod. 

After about thirty minutes, Nursey took a deep breath. Dex slowly removed his arm, blushing with realization of how much they were touching. 

Nursey put his hands over his face and sighed. “I’m okay, now,” Nursey said, muffled. “Thanks for,” he made eye contact with Dex, “Thanks for staying with me. Usually I’m alone.…” Nursey trailed off. 

“I’ve got your back, bro,” Dex said automatically. Nursey smiled, only a little, but the tightness in Dex’s chest eased a bit. 

“Has this happened before?” Dex asked carefully. He didn’t want to overstep. 

“Yeah,” Nursey said. “I’ve gotten them since I was kid.” Every interaction with Nursey was being analyzed in Dex’s brain. Like that time Nursey was late for strategy in the locker room. Or when he hogged the shower for hours. Nursey had been dealing with this all on his own and Dex hadn’t even known. 

“Can I help you with them somehow?” Dex asked. 

“What you did was fine. Um. Mostly I just have to wait for them to pass. They never last for more than an hour,” Nursey said, standing up and stuffing his shaking hands into his pockets. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that,” Dex said, standing up as well. 

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. 

Nursey cleared his throat. “I’m gonna crash, I’m exhausted,” he said. 

“Right, yeah,” Dex said. Dex went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back Nursey was out cold. 

*******

Dex hated the fact that Nursey had panic attacks but he was glad he knew about them now. Dex thought no one should have to go through shit like that alone. The next morning, Dex was afraid there would be awkwardness or worse Nursey would pull back from Dex. After all, they’d never been that vulnerable with each other.

But everything was fine. They argued about the best Pokémon at breakfast and they hung out Annie’s after class and they were still kicking ass at practice. If anything, Dex felt closer to Nursey. 

Later that week Dex walked to the Stop and Shop to stretch his legs after a grueling session of CS labs. He went straight to the drink aisle to grab a coffee and paused when he saw a red Gatorade. Impulsively he bought it and walked back the Haus. He put the Gatorade on Nursey’s bedside table and tried to assure himself it wasn’t weird. He was just being a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love couples who support each other in times of mental distress amirite ladies?!?!?!  
Please comment if you enjoyed! I'm having fun writing this little story:)


	3. I Watched AI and I Cried, But I Don't Know Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty lingered in the kitchen. “You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?” Bitty finally said, putting on his Captain Voice. 
> 
> “Yeah, I know,” Dex said, avoiding his eyes.
> 
> “Okay then, honey, here you go,” Bitty said, handing him a slice of pie. “Lord knows the baker deserves to try his own creations once in a while,” he said. 
> 
> Bitty shooed him off to the living room towards Nursey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave it to cs majors to cry at AI lmao it was just too perfect

After almost a semester, Dex had developed a love/hate relationship with living in the Haus. 

Yes, the Haus could be disgusting. But with Bitty’s decorative eye and Dex’s handyman skills it was slowly becoming more livable. He and Bitty had bonded over the restoration of the Haus. So much so that with Bitty’s insistent encouragement Dex began to bake. 

All that bullshit he was fed growing up about baking being only for girls was unbelievably stupid. First of all, baking was extremely therapeutic. Dex enjoyed following recipes. Measuring out exactly how much of each ingredient he needed. It was logical and easy to follow. He finally understood the influx of baked goods from Bitty around finals. 

Second of all, who didn’t like to eat dessert? Dex thought that the idea that all athletes are super healthy and only eat salads must be a myth, or maybe perpetrated by people who spend too much time with Jack. Every guy on the hockey team ate like shit but because they worked out so much it didn’t really matter. Dex had seen Holster eat, like, seven boiled eggs for breakfast way too many times. 

Dex was working on a Bitty-approved apple pie recipe when Nursey peered over his shoulder. His mixing bowl was filled with way too much sugar for any one human to consume as well as crispy granny smith apples. 

“Looks good, Pointdexter,” Nursey said reaching towards the bowl.

Dex pulled the bowl away from Nursey’s outstretched hand. “Gross, Nurse,” Dex said. “You’ll get some when it’s done.”

Nursey pouted. “Not even a taste for your d-man, Dexy?” he complained. 

Dex shrugged. “Sorry bro. Bitty taught me to be sanitary.”

Hours later when the pie was ready Nursey was the first to grab a slice. “Dexy really makes a man wait,” he heard Nursey say to Chowder as they took their pie to the living room. 

Dex shook his head, flushing. 

“You good, honey?” Bitty said, appearing suddenly. 

“Yeah, great,” Dex said, too quickly. 

“The pie seems to be a hit. You did a good job,” he said. 

“Thanks, Bitty,” Dex said. It was rare to get Bitty’s full support of something he didn’t bake himself. 

Bitty lingered in the kitchen. “You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?” Bitty finally said, putting on his Captain Voice. 

“Yeah, I know,” Dex said, avoiding his eyes.

“Okay then, honey, here you go,” Bitty said, handing him a slice of pie. “Lord knows the baker deserves to try his own creations once in a while,” he said. 

Bitty shooed him off to the living room towards Nursey.  
*******  
Dex wakes up to Nursey crying and doesn’t even have time to process that before he’s up and out of bed, head spinning from standing up so quickly. His racing thoughts think that Nursey’s having another panic attack and he wants to be there for him. 

Nursey’s sitting at their desk with his knees pulled uncomfortably to his chest which should be impossible considering he’s as freakishly tall as Dex. He’s shaking with the force of his sobs and Dex’s half asleep brain is suddenly hesitant. Should he have left him alone? What if it’s something else that’s happened? 

Dex reaches out to touch Nursey’s shoulder. “Nurse?” 

Nursey angles his face away from him and wipes at the tears streaming down his face but more replace them immediately. He starts to laugh but it’s garbled and wet and he’s still steadily crying. 

“Hey, Dex,” Nursey manages to say like he’s not crying at, Dex checks his phone, THREE IN THE MORNING. 

“Jesus, Nurse, are you okay?” Dex asks, searching Nursey’s face for clues. Finals were approaching fast and Dex knew he was already feeling the pressure. The Haus had been disturbingly chill and it was about time someone had a mental breakdown.

“Uh, yeah, I’m chill,” Nursey says, wiping at his face some more. “It’s just, ah,” he picks up the paperback on the desk and drops it back down with a deciding thump. “This fucking book, man,” he says like that explains everything. 

Dex must be looking at him with a strange expression because Nursey chuckles and asks “You’ve never cried at a book?” but it comes out more like a statement than a question.

Dex shrugged. He never really liked English class in high school because nothing was set in stone or straightforward. Half the time he felt like he was grasping in the dark for some hidden meaning that wasn’t even there. Yes, Dex prefers things straightforward and uncomplicated. Complex and deep texts like what Nursey had to read for class scared the shit out of him, frankly. 

“I cried when I watched AI,” he offers. Nursey laughs, loud and bright and Dex grins. 

“Seriously? Bro last week we watched Titanic and I don’t even think you frowned.” 

“Jack could’ve fit on that drift wood with her,” Dex says immediately. 

Nursey whistles. “Cold blooded, dude,” He says but he’s smiling. 

Dex rocks on his feet for a moment, feeling awkward all of sudden. 

“So… you’re good?”

Nursey stands and shakes out his legs. He gives his book a thoughtful glance. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he says before clambering up the ladder to his bunk. 

After a few minutes of laying in bed Nursey shifts and Dex can feel he wants to say something in the air. “Thanks, Dexy,” he says. 

“Course,” Dex says and he means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you like it so far and i will be fueled by the power of a thousand suns


	4. Big Dick Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex is flushed and freezing but something warms up inside when he sees Nursey smile. They talk for hours until Dex think he’s actually contracted hypothermia and even then he thinks what’s a few frozen appendages?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dex: has big dick energy  
Nursey: 👀

It starts with one skype call.

Dex looks at his computer with his eyebrows raised. With the rise of FaceTime, Dex didn’t even realize he still had skype. Thankfully his family’s out on their weekly grocery haul so he has a bit of privacy. Even so years of growing up with nosy siblings has trained Dex to be ever vigilant so he shuts and locks the door before pressing answer.

Dex watches himself flush in the camera, feeling weirdly nervous before Nursey’s image loads.

“Hey,” Nursey says, looking exceedingly happy.

“Hey,” Dex says.

“Bro you’ll never believe what my mom just said,” Nursey says. He looks to the side of the laptop “Maman, parlez quel tu-“ Nursey breaks out in laughter, cutting off his own sentence.

Dex’s eyes widen. Nursey can speak French?

Nursey, unfazed by his change in language continues. “So my cousin dyed her hair red and my mom goes ‘your friend Dex is shaking’ and I just-“ Nursey breaks off, cackling. “I’ve taught her slang too well, Dexy, she’s surpassed me,” Nursey groans.

Dex is surprised and he’s laughing too. He pulls at his hair subconsciously. Nursey’s mom knows about him? Not only that but she’s seen pictures of him so she knows his hair color? “You must be so proud,” Dex says drily.

“So how’s your break been?” Nursey asks. Dex shrugs.

“I can’t stop watching Gilmore Girls,” he says.

“I fucking love Gilmore Girls,” Nursey admits, smiling slowly.

They discuss the merits of Rory’s various boyfriends before Dex brings up what’s been eating at him since he heard Nursey talking to his mom.

“So Nurse, you speak French?” Dex asks.

“Ah, yeah, my mom speaks Creole…” Nursey trails off. “Why?”

“Bro, where were you during Bitty’s French meltdown?” Dex says and Nursey smiles like a kid who’s been caught eating candy before dinner.

“Dude, I mean, I’m fluent, but not even I can teach someone who does not want to learn,” Nursey says.

Dex whistles, low and soft. “Cold. Blooded,” Dex says.

They laugh and talk about dumb shit until Dex’s family gets home and he reluctantly says he has to go.

After that initial call it becomes A Thing in a way that Dex doesn’t expect.

Late on Christmas day, after all the little cousins and siblings are knocked out, Nursey calls. Dex sits up, and slips out of bed, trying not to wake anyone up. Half of the cousins are piled up on the couch like puppies. He steps outside the door and onto the porch.

“Hey,” Dex says lowly, shivering. It’s cold as fuck and he’s wearing pajamas with a flannel tossed over them. He sits on the porch’s bench swing with his laptop balanced on his thighs.

“Hey,” Nursey says.

Dex is flushed and freezing but something warms up inside when he sees Nursey smile. They talk for hours until Dex think he’s actually contracted hypothermia and even then he thinks what’s a few frozen appendages?

*******

Dex steps into the familiar warmth of the Haus. He takes a moment to appreciate it before dragging his shit up the stairs.

There’s no clothes or paperbacks lying around so Dex assumes Nursey isn’t here yet. Dex feels slightly relieved and then guilty about feeling slightly relieved. Somehow he thinks that seeing Nursey this time will be different. Like the peace from their daily skype sessions only worked because of the distance between them.

Dex throws his stuff on the bed, and is just starting to unpack when he hears someone stumbling up the stairs. He pretends to be very busy putting his clothes away when the door is thrown open and Nursey is tackling him.

“Dexy!” Nursey says, elated, hugging Dex like they haven’t seen each other in years instead of just Winter Break. Dex can’t help it, he returns the strength of the hug and grins when they pull away from each other.

They’re looking into each others eyes for a moment too long when both of their phones buzz. It’s a Buzzfeed quiz in the SMH groupchat, courtesy of Holster. The quiz is called “What Percent Big Dick Energy Are You?” Dex snorts. Nursey laughs and says something about finding something to eat in the kitchen.

Ransom and Holster have sent screenshots of their results. They both got 85%. Chowder gets the same. Bitty gets 90%. Jack gets 95%. Dex sits down on his bed and goes through the quiz questions. When he sees his results he laughs. He takes a screenshot and sends it to the group chat.

“DAMN POINTDEXTER, 100% BIG DICK ENERGY!” Dex hears chorus’ of from downstairs. Dex shakes his head, laughing. He will never hear the end of this.

Nursey sends the emoji of two eyes looking to the left. Dex isn’t sure what to make of that. He tosses his phone on the bed and focuses on unpacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking one more chapter for this project babes. as always please comment and i will love you forever<3


	5. Center Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex sighs and feels relaxed in a way he only ever is on the ice. He closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them Nursey is watching him.   
“I had a really good time this week,” Dex finally says, thinking that if he doesn’t say it now he probably never will.   
“Me too,” Nursey says. They stop skating, eye contact freezing them both at center ice.   
“Can I tell you something?” Nursey asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter! hope y'all enjoyed:)

It’s finals season. Or more like finals season for Dex specifically. Nearly everyone else left campus last week but since Dex’s CS professor actually wants him dead he’s stuck until after his test on Friday.

Dex’s cram/complain session with all the other CS majors comes to a close around eleven and Dex expects to come home to an empty Haus. Dex is surprised when he opens the door and doesn’t find silence but Nursey half asleep on the couch, laptop on his chest and HGTV playing softly in the background.

Dex grabs a slice of strawberry pie that Bitty so graciously left in the kitchen before heading back to the living room. He plops down on the couch and starts digging in.

“Hey, you’re back,” Nursey says, blinking sleepily.

“And you’re still here,” Dex comments.

Nursey nods. “I have to turn in this huge essay by Friday and I just want to make sure everything’s good,” he says.

“Ah,” Dex says. Nursey is notoriously anal about the flow of his prose. A trait that can be horrible for Nursey’s satisfaction with his own work but great for when Dex needs a quick look over a sketchy section of his often terrible essays.

Nursey notices Dex’s almost decimated slice of pie. “Did Bitty leave that?” He says, perking up.

“Yes, and enough sugar cookies for an army,” Dex says.

“God is real,” Nursey says, heading to the kitchen.

“Bring me a sugar cookie,” Dex answers.

*******

The next morning when Dex pads into the kitchen, Nursey is sitting at the table glaring at his computer. He mutters something along the lines of ‘fucking gerunds’ before noticing Dex.

“The coffee’s fresh,” Nursey says and Dex pours himself a cup.

“How’s the essay?” Dex asks.

Nursey gestures inarticulately at his laptop and Dex nods. “Right,” he says.

After he’s finished his coffee, Dex grabs his school bag and heads to the library. Just as he’s stepping out the door Nursey appears.

“Wanna meet at Annie’s for a late lunch?” Nursey says quickly.

Surprised, Dex can only manage a nod.

“Chill,” Nursey says. Dex closes the Haus door and looks back at it as if he can see Nursey through it. Was Nursey just acting… nervous? Dex shakes his head and starts thinking about his problem sets.

*******

They fall into a weirdly domestic routine. Nursey makes coffee and curses his essay every morning. Dex heads out to the library to drive himself insane coding.

That week, they eat lunch at Annie’s every day. Dex drinks inhumane amounts of espresso to keep himself from having a breakdown and Nursey tries every pastry they have after Bitty’s dessert supply runs out.

After that is more studying for Dex. For dinner, they eat at the Haus which is code for Dex kinda knows how to make spaghetti and Nursey knows how to eat it.

They watch HGTV or stupid movies while they eat before stumbling into their bunks, exhausted. On the last night before Dex’s final and Nursey’s deadline, Dex realizes that despite the pressure and the inane amount of studying that he’s had a really good week, all because of Nursey.

He realizes that he’s sad to leave their little bubble that they’ve created. He tries not to stare at how the contours of Nursey’s face light up in the white glow of the TV and focuses on what they’re watching instead.

*******

Dex is free from his final and he practically flies back to the Haus. He’s putting his clothes into big suitcase when Nursey comes into their room.

“Hey,” Nursey says, fiddling with a pen. “Wanna go to Faber for one last skate?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dex says, surprised.

They walk over together through the weirdly empty campus. The ice is perfectly smooth. They slide out onto the ice, just skates and no hockey gear. Dex feels strangely weightless without it. He bumps shoulders with Nursey before gliding around in lazy circles. Dex sighs and feels relaxed in a way he only ever is on the ice. He closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them Nursey is watching him.

“I had a really good time this week,” Dex finally says, thinking that if he doesn’t say it now he probably never will.

“Me too,” Nursey says. They stop skating, eye contact freezing them both at center ice. 

“Can I tell you something?” Nursey asks.

“Of course,” Dex says.

“I didn’t really need to be here this week,” Nursey says.

Dex almost thinks he misheard him. “What?”

“I turned in my essay last week,” Nursey says.

“I…don’t get it,” Dex says. “Why did you stay?”

Nursey cocks his head to the side. “I wanted to stay with you,” Nursey says, unnervingly honest.

“Oh,” Dex says. And then he’s closing the small distance between them, pulling Nursey in by his shirt and kissing him.

“Oh,” Nursey echoes when they pull away for breath.

Dex laughs and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who read! please comment if you enjoyed love y'all


End file.
